notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elenril
Elenril's mother was Noldo and his father was Sinda. His upbringing was decidedly Sindarian and showed in the way he dressed and arranged his rooms. His mind set, however, was Noldo in that he had always been curious about creating and changing things. Because of his interest in nature, he became a Magician and excelled at all he did. While talking to a smith about reworking a weapon to improve it, he realized that soldiers are much like weapons and perhaps they could also be improved by 'reworking'. He soon began experimenting with animals to change their physical structures so that they functioned differently. He hoped to improve the average soldier by improving his physical body or instincts. Word of his experiments soon spread, and he was strongly urged by others to stop his inhumane activities. If they had known that he wanted to someday continue his experiments with Humans and Elves, they would have done much more. This greatly disturbed him and he began thinking of leaving. Soon afterwards, he met with the others that were planning to leave and decided to go with them. During this time he was benefited by a strange experiment that went wrong at the Smith Halls. While in the process of making an item of power, a terrible accident occurred; two smiths died horribly with the very flesh of their bodies merged together. Elenril found out from his friends in the Hall that a largish gem of irregular shape was created by the accident. The gem had a very strange ability to merge any two items together, although not always perfectly, as the smiths found out. When Elenril took the gem with him, the grief-stricken smiths did not notice that it was gone for quite some time. After moving to Amon Lind, Elenril continued his experiments. At first he worked only with animals, usually resulting in failure. However, by combining what he had learned about the merging stone and spells, he was able to make some combinations of animals that lived. His sister Teletasarë helped him, in order to reduce the pain of his subjects. Over the years he refined his techniques and started working with men. He made a deal with Turukulon the Dragon to buy subjects. At first, their experiments on humans were benign and not very noticeable, but later he was able to make more radical changes. By the year 1640, he had had several successes, including the use of the procedure on his first Elven subject. Helkama and Lalaith did not like the direction his experiments were taking and objected with little effect since the subjects had volunteered. Teletasarë also objected, but she was rather subdued and will not act against her brother. Elenril also was quick to point out that the reason he came to Amon Lind was to get away from close mindedness. The others that had a say in the keep do not really care one way or another, so long as he did't start killing the guards. Elenril was very proud of his plot and felt that some day it would be very useful. Elenril was 6 '7" tall and slimly built. His hair was light blonde, and his eyes were pale grey. If he had fight, Elenril used his sword, Durlachiel. It was an intelligent Holy Sword with clear laen inserts on the hiltguard and pommel. On command it will create a cold blue flame along its length. References *MERP:Dunland and the Southern Misty Mountains Category:Noldo Category:Sinda Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Eregion Category:1640 Category:Dunland Category:Enedhwaith Category:Magician